


I Won't Give Up (On Us)

by IsobelTheroux



Series: Femslash February 2017 [8]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2017, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelTheroux/pseuds/IsobelTheroux
Summary: Claire relationships are usually complicated. But with Moira, things feel...different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "Date Night" 
> 
> Taken from lyraeon on tumblr. I didn't really go in the direction I thought I would with this, oh well lol

Claire was amazed at how easy dating was with Moira. Back in college a date meant her stressing over every little thing. Her hair, her clothes, what to talk about. Age hadn’t changed that much for her, except she began to care a bit less what people thought of her. It was amazing what going through a hellish zombie city could do for a girl’s confidence. 

With Moira though everything was easier, comfortable even. Moira understood Claire in ways no one else had, and the lack of stress was almost mind-boggling sometimes.

A date for them could be anything from a walk in the park, a simple coffee in between Terra-Save meetings or even just a night inside, the two of them curled together on the couch of Claire’s tiny apartment. Those were Claire’s favorites, Moira cursing whatever cliche, oblivious heroine that was in that night’s chick flick. Because honestly, as stupid as they found the genre they had both had more than enough horror in their lives.

That’s not to say that they didn’t get all dressed up sometimes though, Claire in a frilly dress and heels that she would absently think wouldn’t be any help in a fight, and Moira in a dressy shirt and vest, a wry smile always on her face. Those nights would be spent in some fancy restaurant, Claire grinning ear to ear as Moira tried to tone down her language when she earned glares from the other patrons.

Sometimes a thought would pop into Claire’s head though, despite all of the amazing times they had, a small nagging part of her that wondered how long this one would last. She hadn’t had much luck with relationships before, they all either ended up dumping her because of her _dedication_ to the job, or in certain other cases ended up dying.

In Moira’s case though she was just as dedicated, there was a fierceness in her passion that had drawn Claire to her in the first place. And when she thought about the other option…well she remembered just how long Moira had survived on that island, how long she had been alone and never given up. She'd been through just as much, if not more than Claire had and never gave up.

Claire didn’t want to tempt fate, but she was pretty certain that _this_ was the one that was going to stick.


End file.
